Kurama and Botan a lemon
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: as the title says ;


KURAMA AND BOTAN A LEMON

by: me

Don't own Characters, just plot

HUMAN WORLD, KURAMA'S HOME

Kurama was laying in his bed resting from his fight with a demon, that came to the Human world and had started some trouble, the demon wasn't much just a low level one, but it still had managed to hurt Kurama with it's claws, it had gotten him across his back and chest and had left deep wounds.

After Kurama defeated the demon, he went to his home and had planned on using his plants to help heal the wounds he recieved, but unfornatly, he had used all of his plants on his friends from their last mission when they had gotten hurt.

So Kurama used the next best thing, his secret love and friend Botan, he had called her with communication mirror she had given him if he ever wanted to someone other than Hiei. After he told Botan what happened she said she would be right over.

" I wonder whats taking her so long?" Kurama asked himself as he got up from his bed and walked over to window in nothing but his blue jeans, he had taken his shirt off so he could clean wounds before Botan got there.

As Kurama pulled back his curtains, he was surprised when he saw Botan there and jumped a little.

" Botan! Don't do that!" Kurama exclaimed as he opened the window and helped her inside.

" Sorry about that Kurama. But I was going to knock when you pulled back your curtains." Botan replied as she got off her oar. As she put her feet on the floor, she went to her human form, wearing blue jeans of her own with a green tank top and her brown boots, she also looked down when she noticed that Kurama was only wearing his jeans and showing off his well built chest, even though it had deep claw marks on it, it still looked good to her.

" What took you if don't mind me asking?" Kurama asked as he sat on bed again with Botan going behind him.

" Well I would've been here earlier but Koenma wouldn't let me leave without running this very important letter to his father, at least that what he said." She answered as she started to heal his back with her healing powers.

Kurama could feel his wounds healing and he couldn't help the moan that came out as Botan closed up his wounds and at the same time hoped Botan didn't here his moan, but unfornatly, she did.

_' Oh my. I think this is turning him on. Good to know I'm not the one turned on by this as well.' _Botan thought as she finished up the last of the marks on his back.

" Ok Kurama turn around so I can get your chest healed." She told him and he complied with her request.

When Kurama turned, Botan saw that his eyes were an olive color and knew Youko was on the verge of coming out, but she wasn't scared of either side of Kurama and ignored the change in his eyes and put her hands over his chest and started to heal him again.

_' If she does this any longer...' __**' Why don't you let me out and show her how she is efecting us like she is. And besides if you haven't noticed, she's also turned by this.'**_

_' Youko you know I'm not letting you out in front of her, she might get scared and run off.' __**'None sense she wants us just as much we want her.'**_

While Kurama was having his mental argument with his demon side, Botan was almost done healing his chest. _' I really really want to touch his smooth looking chest and I really don't want to stop what I'm doing either.'_

As Botan thought this, the wounds on Kurama's chest were completely healed and when she noticed this she stopped using her powers and put her hands down.

" Well there you go Kurama. Good as new." Botan said as she looked as his chest a moment longer before she gave into her desires and reached up and put her hand on his smooth chest and started move her hand over where the claw marks were just moments before.

Kurama just let her do what she had started and he couldn't help but put his hand to her cheek and rub his thumb over her lips as he lefted her face up to face him as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

Botan was surprised when she felt Kurama's hand on her cheek and even more surprised when she felt his thumb on her lips, but as he kissed her, she just shocked that her secret love was doing what he was doing. But she didn't really care at all and closed her eyes as he deeped the kiss, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**' I told you she wanted us just as much as we did.' **__' Not now Youko.' __**'Fine but when it's time to make her ours I'm marking her as our mate.' **__' You know we have to ask her first.' __**' I know.'**_

After another moment of their heated kiss, Kurama pulled away and stared at Botan with all the love he held for her and she saw that love just as sure as he saw the love she had in her eyes as well.

" Botan. I need to tell you and ask you this before or if you want to continue."

" What is it Kurama?"

" I loveyou Botan and I would be honored if would become my mate." Kurama confessed as he looked at her with love, lust, and desire in his eyes.

Botan was on the verge of tears when she heard what he had asked her and told her of his love for her.

" Oh Kurama. I love you as well and I would also honored to be your mate." Botan said as she looked back him with the same look he gave her.

At that, Kurama leaned in again and kissed her again and gently pushed her down on the bed and with the greatest care removed her clothes as she did the same with him and lavished her with his gentle caresses and kisses.

When it came time to enter her, he stopped what he was doing and asked one more time, " Are you sure Botan? Fox demones mate for life."

" Kurama. Just shut up and kiss me!"

At that Kurama couldn't help but smile a fox smile as he slide into her and waited for her to continue as he slowly let his demon side out to mark her as his own.

When she was ready she pushed her hips up and he continued at a slow pace and only went faster when asked him too, as they reached their climax, he reached up and sunk his fangs in the place where her shoulder and neck met, sealing their mating for the rest of their etnarl lives.

MORNING

Kurama was the first to wake that morning, as he did, he saw his beautiful Botan with his mating mark on her shoulder and her head on his chest.

While he was running his hand threw her hair, Youko decided to take this time to say,

_**' When she wakes up, I'm going to mate with her.' **__'Only if she dosen't mind.' __**' I'm sure she won't.'**_

After that Botan woke up and they started round two, but this time, it was Youko and it was the fox way of mating.

The End

first lemon, please review:)


End file.
